fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Adachi Chisaki
Adachi Chisaki is one of the main characters and main cures in Sign ★ Pretty Cure. Chisaki is a caring and stubborn junior. She has the soul of the guardian of Southern Venus, Cure Taurus. Her attacks complementary cure is Hiromi Yayoi. Appearance Chisaki is tall and has a strong physique and brown skin. She has sharp pine green eyes, a long neck, full eyebrows and wavy, chestnut brown hair that reaches her midback, mostly worn in a side bun. She wears classic and stylish clothes in neutral colors, that give her a sophisticated appearance. Chisaki cares a lot about her looks and is always well-dressed. Personality Chisaki is patient, responsible, caring, devoted, stable and reliable. She is very connected to the material world and likes to be always surrounded with good food, good clothes and art. Chisaki always sets realistic goals for herself and commits a lot to work, rarely ever changing her mind once she has settled on an idea. This makes her very stubborn, and it's hard to make her open her mind to new things. Chisaki is often willing to take care of others and worries a lot about her friends, which sometimes leads to her being overprotective. Her hobbies include cooking, gardening and doing hand work, such as crafting. Cure Taurus "The soul of the nurturing bull! Cure Taurus!" 育てる雄牛の魂！ キュアトーラス! Sodateru osuushi no tamashī! Kyua Tōrasu! Cure Taurus (キュアトーラス Kyua Tōrasu) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Chisaki. She is the reincarnation of the original Priest Cure Taurus, thus having the soul of the bull, which enables her to turn into a cure. She is known to be very strong, but not fast nor agile. Attacks Cure Taurus' attacks are based on the fixed earth, representing the middle of spring. She uses the power of the plants. Flowery Beauty is Cure Taurus' main attack. Tearing Thorn is the main attack combination of Cure Taurus and Cure Scorpio. Nature Growth is the main attack combination of Cure Taurus, Cure Virgo and Cure Capricorn. Spring Blessing '''is the main attack combination of Cure Taurus, Cure Gemini and Cure Aries. Etymology '''Chisaki: the name can have various meanings, but the most likely for hers would be chi meaning "earth", "knowledge" or "grass", sa meaning "blossom" and ki meaning "tree", "plant" or "art". Adachi: the most commonly used kanji for this surname means "foot" or "stand". Songs Chisaki's voice actress has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami. * Garden of Romance * Blooming Beautifully * Stand Up! Duets * A Galaxy To Guard '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Find The Truth That Matters Most '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Our Mission Here (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * Legend of The Soul '(Along with the voice actresses for Sakimoto Emiru, Adachi Chisaki, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Come On A Journey '(Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Sakimoto Emiru, Gushiken Futaba, Aihara Kaiko, Ryumine Hanabi, Ishii Misao, Chiba Saori, Hiromi Yayoi, Osawa Shiki, Doi Mikumi and Wakata Takami) * '''Mystique, Dramatique (Along with the voice actresses for Budou Ayuko, Ryumine Hanabi, Chiba Saori and Hiromi Yayoi) * 'Elemental NATURE '(Along with the voice actresses for Ishii Misao and Doi Mikumi) * 'Protect You '(Along with the voice actress for Hiromi Yayoi) Trivia * Chisaki loves bitter foods. * Her favorite colors are dark green, blue and brown. * She dreams of taking care of her family. * She wants to open a restaurant and work as a chef. * Her favorite school subject is history. Category:Green Cures Category:KaptainKoala Characters